X-Men: Alpha Team
by TheGeeklord117
Summary: In a future where Magneto has gone crazy, the government has responded by killing 99% of the mutant population with sentinels. New X-Men, after the old ones were killed, take the place of the original team: hiding. Follow Ryan Smith, a recently discovered mutant, in his quest for peace between homo sapien and superior.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter One.

_**Author's Note: Hi, my name is Mirror. I am a new author and this is my first fanfiction. I would like to say first of all, thank you for taking the time to look at my story, it means a lot to me. Second, I would like to say that the X-Men (unfortunately, yet predictably) do NOT belong to me, save for the characters I have created myself. Thank you, and happy reading :)**_

I had always been average. Average grades, average looks, average height, average weight. You name a defining feature, and I was simply average in it. I was just your average caucasian male going through school and the troubles that come with it. But one day, that all changed

It happened during a little fiasco at our school regarding the mutant population. After Magneto's bombings of major cities like Chicago, Paris, and Rome, the governments of the world had gotten a little prejudiced. They figured that mutants were no longer safe. That if left unchecked, they would destroy humanity.

Thus it came to pass that year, during finals of the Eleventh grade for me, that a country-wide sentinel sweep was issued. They checked every single person in the country, mine being Canada, for genetic mutation. If somebody was found to have one, well... I don't think I need to explain what happened next

To elaborate, sentinels are giant, purple, emotionless robots with the sole directive of scanning people for what is called the X-Gene, or what gives muatants their powers. If a mutant was found, the sentinel would exterminate them using high powered lasers as well as rocket apendages and continue their search. More than 1300 mutants died in Canada that day

So it became that after our social studies final exam, the principal had an announcement. "Students of Burkenville High," he started, his voice waivering, "The government has ordered a scanning of all students in the school. The purpose is to see if any of us here have the dangerous X-Gene. Please return to your home rooms for a sentinel scanning.

I, not being concerned at all, was the first to be tested. That is where you could say my day went haywire. As I, Ryan Smith, never having being different a day in my life, approached the platform, the sentinel booted up. "Mutant," it started, "Proceed with extermination."

I was shocked. Me, a mutant? I couldn't be! Maybe a falsity in the programming, or something. As I accepted my hopeless fate, I braced for the laser. I heard the clicks and whirrs of the metal behemoth's gears as it opened it's mouth. I saw the beam heat up, a dull orange. Then, nothing.

As the beam hit me, my mutant abilities activated. I felt the beam around me, like I should be disintegrating. But when the dust cleared, I stood entirely intact, not a scratch on me. My skin however, glowed a tint of violet purple

Without thinking, I let instinct take over, and as the purple drained from my body, it formed into a blade of solid energy, slicing through the executor, and then disappearing. I had no time to stand in shock at what I had done, and I ran into the hallway, and out the first door on my left. Another sentinel appeared, and tried to punch me. Again, I felt nothing. The robot's fist fell limp against my skin, as if the energy was sucked out of it

Trying something new, I leaped, a bit of the purple energy extending my reach, while I focued the rest of it into a single punch that decapitated the robot, wires and gears raining everywhere. As more robots surrounded me, small invisible explosions knocked them away, on to larger ones that made tiny mushroom clouds, incinerating the sentinels

I turn, and a boy and girl around my age stand behind me, wearing strange suits of wha appears to be combat armor. Behing the two is a black jet with an open walkway, from which a man on a wheelchair rolls down. "Hello," I hear inside my head, "My name is Charles Xavier. We are communicating mind to mind. We will have time for formalities on the the jet. If you don't want to be sentinel food, I suggest you come with us.".


	2. Chapter 2: Breifing

Chapter Two.

**_A.N: Thanks to all who have read the first chapter. As usual, I do not own X-Men save for the characters I create. I plan to upload weekly, about 2-3 times. Summer is coming so maybe more. Thanks everyone, and enjoy the read!_**

I followed the crippled man up the ramp of the sleek-looking airplane. The two other people followed me up, hands clasped behind their backs. The man in the wheelchair, Xavier, was clearly a sort of an authorative figure to the two teenagers. After comfortably taking a seat on the couch, I spoke

"Who are you people?" I asked. It was the most pressing topic on my mind, after all of the weird powers and odd suits. I noticed the pilot, a native man near my age as well, also wore one of them.

"We are the X-Men. Or rather what is left of us anyways," Xavier started, prompting my curiosity, "we are a group of mutants who fight for peace between humans and mutantkind. We live at a school, my mansion, where we learn to control our abilities to help ordinary people and stop evil mutants from waging war.

"So, why me?" I asked. I meant why did he pick me to find, out of all of the mutants

He seemed to read my mind because he replied to my thought. "I chose you because you have the ability to be one of the most powerful mutants in existence: an Omega level mutant. You have total control over the energy you absorb, though you do not know how yet. I believe that you are the key to stoping Magneto and this war, with guidance.

I had too many questions to be surprised. I continued my inquiry. "Who are these three?" I asked, pointing at the teenage mutants

"These are a portion of my X-Men team. This is Pyra, who creates powerful heat explosions," he pointed to the japanese looking girl in the red and yellow suit, "her actual name is Amy, however. Amy Harada.

"This boy," he pointed to a wild haired blond in white and silver gear, "Is called Rupture. He can create displaced pockets of air, resulting in extremely potent sound and force. His actual name is Lee Rander.

"Finally, the pilot's name is Petrol. He can control gasoline more potently than telekinesis, and can mind-control gas powered objects by making a non-emission based multi-purpose petroleum. His real name is Jacob Proudstar." The professor finished

"Ah, we are almost at the mansion. Jacob, I trust your landing skills are still accurate?" He posed the last sentence as a question

"As good as ever, Professor X. Preparing to land." Said Petrol. The blackbird jet hovered over a basketball court which opened to reveal a hangar. After a smooth landing, the doors opened, and I entered the sub-basement of the X-mansion.


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror

Chapter Three.

**_A.N: Thanks for continuing with the story! This is the last of the pre-written stuff so I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer! It will just take more time. As usual, I do NOT own the X-Men save for the characters I create. Happy reading!_**

After exiting the blackbird, the students went to change back into their civillian attire. Me, not having a costume to change out of, followed the professor out of the sub-basement of the mansion, and back up through the basement (a bunch of confusing silver hallways) and finally to the main floor of the mansion.

The interior of the buiding was made out of polished wood, with various twists and turns in the corridors. Staircases spiralled up to the top level, which was comprised of more twists and turns. Xavier pressed a button on his wheelchair, which folded in the wheels and allowed him to hover. He did so up one of these staircases.

For a school, especially one in such a populated state, this building was decidedly empty. There were no children running down the stairs, throwing airplanes down the halls. No classes seemed to be in session. For a boarding school, this place did not have many students.

Xavier led me to a room in the upper levels that contained a bunk bed, two dressers, and plenty of odd posters of various comic book covers. On that side of the room, there was a suit of combat armor similar to that of the others, but looked like a red and blue jester's uniform.

"This will be your room," Xavier explained, "You are bunking with a fellow student named Jeff Gensen. He is a rather odd fellow, but I trust you two will get along nicely. Feel free to use any dresser, as he doesn't.

Regardless of that confusion, I dumped what little I had in my backpack into the dresser on the other side of the room from the posters. Seeing the bottom bunk already messed up from Jeff, I climbed up to the top bunk and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

I texted my mother. "Hey mom," I started, "I am sure you heard what happened at school today. It turns out I'm a mutant. Don't worry, I am safe. I'm in Westchester. A man who runs a school for mutants took me in. Love you, bye."

Then Jeff walked into the room. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "You must be my new roommate! Ryan, right? My name is Jeff Gensen. Call me Jester. What's your power? I can open portals to another dimension! It is where I store my stuff. I can pull anything I have stored in it out just by picturing what I want in my mind!

I could see why Xavier labelled him as odd. He was quite excitable. "Cool," I started, the awkward oozing, "I can absorb and redirect energy. I think. I will call myself... Mirror. Mirror seems appropriate."


	4. Chapter 4: Alpha Team

Chapter 4

**_A.N: As usual, thanks for sticking with the story. I do not own the X-Men save for the characters I create, and happy reading! (P.S) I made the chapter a lot longer this time. You are welcome._**

I woke up early the next morning, excited for classes to begin. It was always something I had done, though I hated school immediately afterwards. I brused my teeth, threw on a school uniform I found in my dresser, and went to the main floor.

I looked for the Danger Room, as it was the first class I was taking that day. Apparently it counted as gym class in this school. I thought it was an odd choice of names. "Danger Room" sounded kind of scary to me. However I was too excited to feel any fear that day.

I entered the room and was greeted by Professor Xavier, holding a suit my size, with various red, empty tubes sticking out of it. Puzzled, I walked up to the Professor, and asked the following. "What is THAT?" I asked in wonder.

"Dear boy, this is your suit. I realized that your absorbtion powers have a maximum. This absorbs your energy into the tubes, significantly increasing your capacity for energy." the Professor replied happily.

"What can I absorb now?" I wondered astonishedly. I was in awe of how he knew all of this. He knew my powers better than I did!

"From my calculations, you will be able to fall 80,000 feet and fill up to your maximum EXACTLY," the Professor replied. He wasn't done, however, "However, you need to prepare for the impact you absorb. You will not be able to absorb energy while unconscious or if you do not know the force is being applied to you." He finished.

"Thank you, Professor." I bubbled. I was so excited to get started. I headed to the Men's change room and quickly slapped on the black and red combat armor. I almost ran back to the room where the rest of my class (only 9 other people, mind you) were standing.

One beautiful blonde girl, with dazzling green eyes that almost looked like crystals, walked up in front of everyone else. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my whole life. I pinched myself in the arm to focus.

"Welcome, Alpha Team, to our first Danger Room class." She began, a tough voice that commanded respect, "I am your team leader. In school you may know me as Jenna Frost, but in the field I will be designated as Gemstone. The danger room is a simulation of what you will encounter in the real world. In this mission we will be fighting sentinels. At the end, I will pick two lieutenants. One will be picked for logical advice, and one for adaptability, to contrast. Each lieutenant will then form their cadre, hand-picking each member from our group. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She yelled.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" The group including myself replied.

"Alrighty then, I need a run down of all of your powers if I do not already know them. Pyra, Rupture, and Petrol may stand to the side. First up, what is YOUR ability?" Gemstone pointed to Jester.

"I access a pocket dimmension and can store any item there ma'am. My name is Jeffery Gensen, but you can call me Jester." Jeff finished.

Next up was Jeff's twin sister, Tara, a brown haired girl who has impeccable aim in her visual radius. Her strength also adapts to hit far away targets and has enhanced vision. Her codename is Target.

After Target was a blonde girl with many facial tattoos named Arianna Quintill, who has the power to liquify herself and other things. She can merge with other liquids and control the pool telekineically. She can also reform anything she liquifies. She took on the name Oceania.

Follwing her was a bald boy with sunglasses named Arthur Squidd. He can shoot magical ink out of his hands that he can write with in a dead pictoral language and creates things like fire and wind. He has carved discs on his suit that he puts in his hands. The discs have pictures in them and he uses them to not need to draw the symbol. He also has a book on the language. He calls himself author.

Finally a young girl with jet black hair named Sarra Colombus explained that she has selectice density control, so she can become intangible or hyper-dense in different parts of her body at will. She calls herself state.

Then the arrow fell on me to explain my powers to everybody. You have heard enough about them so I will skip that.

"Alright, my power is to turn into any rock or mineral." Says Gemstone, "I can also shoot then from my wrists. Anyways recruits, let's smash some sentinels. Alpha team GO GO GO!"


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Class

Chapter 5

_**A.N: As usual, I do not own X-Men save for the characters I create myself. Thank you for sticking with the story. I appreciate all of the views. I do not want to sound needy, but maybe if you like the story you could follow, or at least post some feedback in a review? Thanks guys, and until next time, bye!**_

The Danger Room is NOT like a school gymnasium. That was pretty evident when I walked in. The room was, in essence, a white half-dome. The walls and floor were made of plates of reflective metal, with blue light shining in between them.

The team stood at one end of the room, and waited for Gemstone to finish pressing a command in the wall. As she finished, the scenery changed in the room to that of an abandoned city street. I wondered if the area was tangible, so I picked up a flyer. To my surprise, the environement was entirely interactable! While I was distracted by that, the sentinels came.

An entire fleet of at least one hundred giant purple exterminators landed in the street in front of us. "Mutant gene detected," the one in front stated in an eerie monotone voice, "proceed with extermination."

I rushed into action with everybody else, climbing a ladder onto the top of a building. I ran, my feet skidding on the concrete, towards my first target. Then I jumped off of the 2 story roof.

I landed on its head, absorbing the full impact of the shot. Getting a little creative, I rolled down to its shoulder, and then turned around and punched it in the neck. As I did this, I used all of the energy I had absorbed to strengthen the punch, which impacted in a blast of purple. The force decapitated the robot, and I found myself riding a sentinel's body down to the ground.

Doing what I typically did to absorb more energy, I jumped off of the sentinel. Using my last bit of energy, I created a solid purple knife that I stabbed into the calf of a second robot. I looked over and saw a third looking at me. "Hey rust-bucket! Come shoot me!" I yelled.

The robot responded by firing a laser out of it's hand at me, which I absorbed. The mechanoid I was hanging on, however, was not so lucky. Falling on to its face, it was decapitated on the spot. I, however, absorbed the impact of the fall, turning my skin slightly purple. It was then that I was struck with an idea.

"Everybody get down!" I yelled, hoping the whole team could hear me. I didn't have time for them not to as I prepared for what I was about to do. I concentrated hard, furrowing my brow and sweating profusely. Finally, I felt ready.

I tensed up, letting all of the energy flow out of my body in a wide arc of a ring, a disc of purple decapitating all of the sentinels in the room. I screamed in pain, as the sudden release of so much energy was very uncomfortable.

"Simulation over." The room spoke at it returned to a bland normal, "Have a nice day." The door to the change rooms opened, and the team filed through to return to their school uniforms. Combat suits are not to be worn in class.

"Tara, Ryan, can you stay back please?" Gemstone called over my shoulder.

"Sure Jenna, why?" Tara replied, her and I turning to walk back to Gemstone.

"To appoint you both as my lieutenants, of course!" Jenna exclaimed, "Tara, you knew the logical lieutenant's position was yours from the beginning. It is in your literal power." She reasoned.

"So... Why me?" I cautiously asked.

"I saw that you were clearly the most powerful and creative on the battlefield. I really liked the expanding ring to kill the sentinels. You deserve the position, newbie. Now come on guys, let's get to history class with the Professor." Gemstone said. She was more laid back when she wasn't in a mission. Heck, she even complimented me.

I was the last out of the room, and I punched the wall on the way out in order to recharge. I had found that I could metabolize the energy to heal from minor wounds. "Lieutenant, I like the sound of that." I muttered under my breath.


End file.
